The Secrets of Eric and Tris
by cnghiem0347
Summary: Tris is dead and everyone is in mourning... including Eric- the hated Dauntless leader. What no one knew was that Tris was in love with not Eric but Four. read the story about the secret love life of Eric and Tris before she was killed, whilst she was still known to be with Four.
1. Chapter 1

Her ashes flew over the city of Chicago. I watch them fly from below. Four, of course, was given the honour to sprinkle them away on the zip line. I was both angry and upset; he thought she loved her but actually her Abnegation blood that still pumped through her veins just had no intention of breaking his heart. He got everything- the sympathy, the love I however was just able to spend ten minutes the maximum with Tris possibly only a few times a week. No one would have expected us. _I_ didn't expect us.

I am Eric. Dauntless leader. Controlled by Jeanine. Forced to almost kill my only love. Her having to almost kill me because of it. I appear to be heartless, cold, miserable...

… But I loved - _love_ \- Tris Prior but Four was just in our way. This is our story of secrets, anger, hate, love and happiness. This is the story of the Divergent Tris Prior and me, the Dauntless Eric – the man with no heart.

 **~Hi there just getting started with the story of Eric and Tris. please** **review** **later on in the story and i hope you enjoy it. There is no set** **schedule which i will be posting but I'll try and publish as much as I can :) ~**


	2. Chapter 2

_DAUNTLESS INITIATION TRAINING- Before the death of Tris Prior_

She was absolutely beautiful. Despite her dull hair and pale clothes her flawless face portrayed the image of an angel. This sounds ludicrously pathetic but it is true. The thought of her being Abnegation born made me re-think my liking her but it was just impossible. She was the first jumper- which was overly impressive as she was one of the rare Abnegation transfers. She was brave, fierce and the total opposite of selfless person. She also had the most beautiful of eyes. a mesmerising blue ones of which that would only be found on a perfect being.

I wanted her so badly it hurt. Especially when she looked at Four the way everyone did and the way she looked at me, barley a glance, with a disgusted face. I made some resolutions, in which I had to keep, on a sheet of paper on my apartment:

 _Try to make new friends_ _( Ha, everyone hates me )_

 _Treat Tris like any other initiate_ _( impossible)_

 _Avoid Tris_ _(I can't)_

 _Be nicer_ _(funny)_

None of my resolutions made were possible so instead I just wrote in big letters:

 **BE PREPARED FOR PAIN**

There was no way in denying the fact that Tris would fall for Four. Four was perfect for her- kind, good looking, Abnegation born as well. They were like a couple to be. A match made in heaven. I was just cold, intimidating, the villain to anyone's eye.

I walked into the training room already disheartened of what will happen in the future. I already saw Four with his hands on Tris's hips guiding her to use her whole body as power.

Trying hard not to look Tris I scanned all the transfer initiates. I easily separated the friendship groups into two. Tris with the Candor transfer and Erudite and some others.

"Four," I bellowed, " What have you been teaching your initiates? 'Cus it looks like your teaching them to _tickle_ their opponents!" I gestured towards Tris who was barley able to move the punching bag. It hurt me to be cruel and pick on her out of all initiates but I was prepared for pain even if it meant I lose Tris- not like I had her previously. I dared myself to take a glimpse at Tris, she scowled at me as if I was a disgusting monster created by the devil himself.

Four just looked at me and sighed, totally ignoring me. With his hands still on Tris's hips he leant in towards her, thinking I wasn't looking and whispered something in her ear. I instantly knew that it was about me as Tris made a wide grin and took a brief look at my way. it was extremely difficult to know how she had already fallen for Four. Everyone fell for Four. No-one fell for me; however even if they did Four just gave them an intake of what was not true- my mask. It felt that everyone who ended up actually caring about me soon turned to despise me all due to Four's _false_ warnings of what future life they would have if they knew me. The hatred that burns off everyone onto me will never be felt by Four, he's just the loved Abnegation transfer.

Me?

I'm just Eric. _Almost,_ or just about, tolerated by everyone. In other terms the dick of Dauntless headquarters.

 _ **~ Hi everyone, thanks for the couple reviews I have received and I'm very sorry for being so inactive I have had quite a busy TWO MONTHS but yeah. I hope you've enjoyed Eric's heartbreak so far (That sounds really bad!) ~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tris_**

I hate Eric. There is no way of liking him. I am certain he has no friends- this may sound harsh but it's not so hard to believe either. Unless you are made of pure evil, you will not enjoy the company of Eric at all. He has this sort of stench - impression- that would drive anyone from becoming close to an acquaintance. You would think that the head leaders would possibly consider further to put Eric as a leader. They probably chose him just to scare initiates to make them tougher or less afraid of people. Either way, Eric is no-ones joy.

Four, however is the total opposite. Despite the fact of sharing the same physical skills like fighting Four actually has a heart- he told me that you had to control it when you need to and shut it down when you don't. Eric's heart is on total shutdown; maybe he just doesn't have one. Four did say not to judge him and that he has had a recent heartbreak.

" Eric's had a difficult relationship history," I remember Four saying," He did love someone during initiation, her name was Rachel. He loved her so much that he taught her to fight until her limits just to get a position of leader with him until... she got fed up of him and cheated on him for a month or two. It was like a one person love. All she wanted was to be in a relationship with the highest ranking initiate. He puts himself in this slight misery than putting himself in the misery he once had- he blocked everyone out even his closes of friends."

Maybe he did have a heart.

"Hey Tris!" I turn around to see Four taking my hand in his and I flash a happy smile. His _kindness_ kind of rubs off him like sunlight in the darkness. Like an aurora. Something amazing that appears at the end of dawn.

As he guides me near the Pit I catch a glimpse of Eric looking over the fence; I see a hurt face that I've never seen in the training room. I see someone who actually cares. When Four takes me right next to the streaming river and begins to kiss me I suddenly feel guilty. I actually think that Eric cares about me. How his face was actually upset- or even heartbroken.

 _A heart just masked by a cloud of heartbreak and anger,_ I think

 _ **~ Do not worry that this chapter is too short I just wanted to publish it separately so that Eric and Tris' point of views don't get mixed up~**_


End file.
